El Entrenador Pokemon Ferrer
by AlexisFireBlast
Summary: Narra la historia de Ferrer un joven cuya vida fue salvada por Lance y se volvieron mejores amigos y decidio que cuando fuera entrenador pokemon usaria el tipo dragón, pero durante su historia sufre percances que evitan que pueda ser entrenador pokemon.
1. Conoscan A Ferrer

_**Buenas, Muchas gracias por estar leyendo mi primera historia, porfavor si les gusta, recomiendenla y sigan leyéndola por favor, y si no les gusta tienen todo el derecho de hacerme criticas o recomendaciones yo con gusto las leere, por favor comenten.**_  
_**Como ya sabrán esta historia esta basada en pokemon por lo que muchos personajes tienen nombres o no se sabe su nombre, yo respete esa regla y no les puse nombres que nunca se hayan confirmado que sean los suyos, yo nadamas le puse nomber a los pocos personajes que invente (ejemplo, Ferrer, Sr. Rodríguez, Mercurio,Pablo,etc.)**_

1.-Presentando a Ferrer futuro mejor entrenador tipo dragón  
Hola soy Ferrer un futuro entrenador pokemon, vivo con mi madre y mi padre que ambo son entrenadores y todos vivimos en una pequeña casa en Cuidad Azulona, comúnmente es llamada "La cuidad de los sueños de arcoíris". La verdad es que Azulona es una cuidad grande, tiene GYM, tienda, casino, la mansión azulona, una laguna, un hospital pokemon, muchas casitas, gente muy amable, etc.  
A pesar de lo bien que la describí como una cuidad hermosa, es un gran peligro, como dije antes, tiene el único casino de Kanto y no se de cuantas regiones mas, eso suena magnifico, sino fuera porque es el casino ROCKET, ¡SON UNOS MALDITOS BANDIDOS! Poca gente esta enterada de estos bandidos mi padre por ser entrenador pokemon se ha enfrentado a ellos en diversas ocasiones en son de defenderse, la mayoría de la gente no creería las cosas que son capas, y esto es porque su jefe Giovanni es un hombre reconocido, ha construido el casino, es líder del ultimo GYM, se cree que él es financiador de el edificio que construyen el anciano y los machop en ciudad carmín (la verdad de esto tengo una pequeña sospecha que algo saldrá mal, esta relacionado con movimientos que han ávido en Pueblo lavanda y ese pueblo es muy tenebroso), etc. Por razones como esta es por la que me muero por ser ¡entrenador pokemon!, cuando tenga a mis pokemon tipo dragón les pateare el trasero a todos esos ROCKET, además podre viajar por lugares increíbles, mis mayores viajes han sido a Cuidad azafrán, Cuidad celeste, pueblo lavanda y cuidad Carmín, pero todos con el acompañamiento de mis padres lo cual a mi me harta ¡EXIJO LIBERTAD! Quiero viajar y cumplir mis sueños y promesas que le hice a Lance el hombre que salvo mi vida, creo que antes de contar mi vida, seria buena idea saber quien la inspiro a como será.  
Comenzamos por donde es correcto, cuando un maravilloso hombre salvo mi vida.


	2. El Héroe

2.-EL Héroe:  
-Me dejaras aquí solo –Titubeé–  
-Estarás bien –Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja–

(Agachaba la cabeza, bajaba la voz y dijo sin seguridad)  
-no parece un lugar seguro  
-Te dejare a mi Meowth para protegerte  
-eso tranquiliza pero…  
-aquí solo hay pokemons de agua –lo interrumpió–  
(me acompaño mi padre y meowth a la orilla)  
-lo vez, es muy seguro –Dijo agachado a su altura–  
-esta bien puedes irte –Dijo con una sonrisa, pero sentía cada latido de su corazón–  
(El padre de Ferrer se dirigía hacia el GYM tipo veneno donde le conto que el líder es Koga un excelente amigo)  
-jajá mira meowth magikarps –Dijo feliz, saltando y señalandolos–  
(meowth estaba a un lado suyo, después de su comentario se le quedo mirando a los ojos torciendo su cuello)  
-¿practicamos?  
-¡MEOWTH! –Doblando sus patas delanteras y alzando la cola como le enseño el padre de Ferrer–  
-Meowth usa arañazo en magikarp  
(el magikarp no tenia como defenderse así que fue herido gravemente y siguieron así por un tiempo hasta que meowth se canso y lo deje descansar)  
-¡fue genial!, espero que mis pokemons algún día sean tan geniales como el meowth de mi padre  
(se puso a pensar "no entre nada en especial, esos magikarp eran pan comido, ¿Qué tal si intentaba vencer uno con mis manos?" una mirada y sonrisa de sin vergüenza invadió su rostro)  
-ahí hay uno –corrió a toda velocidad hacia él y sin nada de potencia lo pateo–  
-magikar –con un tono totalmente entristecedor–  
(sintió demasiada pena por el pobre y se propuso a ayudarle pero por asares del destino todo se volvió contra el, si tan solo no lo hubiera pateado tal vez todo seria diferente, un Gyarados salvaje emergió del agua pretendiendo atacarme ferozmente)  
-¡GYARADOS! –Grito enojado mientras usaba furia dragón–  
(para Ferrer era el fin, vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos, ese hermoso fuego verde seria el final de todo, que horror)  
-¡Noooo! –grito tirado en el piso empapado de lagrimas–  
Después de un rato cualquiera diría que fue su fin pero como si todo hubiera estado planeado algo sorprendente paso, frente a el avía saltado un chico, su acción tan audaz, su apariencia heroica y el estar rodeada de esa hermosa llama verde le permitió verlo como el ser mas poderoso del mundo, Ferrer solo podía verlo con la boca abierta sin poder siquiera agradecer, al ver a ese gyarados cara a cara, el gyarados rugió y Lance ni siquiera parpadeo mientras se preparaba para lanzar sus pokebolas, de la primera salió un dragonite, era impresionante, el joven se preparo a atacar  
-dragonite, utiliza trueno sobre ese gyarados  
EL ataque fallo y gyarados se preparaba para el contra taque, utilizo una danza lluvia y después un chorro de agua, técnica impresionante para un pokemon salvaje, el ataque acertó totalmente y Lance se preocupo pero volvió a mirar al pobre de Ferrer y dijo muy seguro  
-Dragonite utiliza embestida.  
Volvió a falla pero creo que solo fue una distracción para lo siguiente  
-¡DRAGONITE! El golpe final ¡TRUENO!  
gracias a danza lluvia era imposible que fallara  
-tranquilo chico, Gyarados es tipo agua/vuelo la electricidad debió ser súper efectiva.  
Fue una estrategia genial de Lance pero ese Gyarados era mejor de lo que pensaba se preparo y uso Furia dragón, al ser un ataque dragón afecto mucho a Dragonite pero el seguía adelante y Lance no permitiría que esto fuera mas lejos.  
-Dragonite ¡HIPERRAYO!  
acertó totalmente el golpe y el Dragonite se debilito, Lance quiso atraparlo pero el golpe lo noqueo y no se puede atrapar un pokemon con 0 de HP.  
nos quedamos platicando, el regaño levemente a Ferrer por lo que hizo y el le agradeció todo lo que hizo, le gusto su platica ya que fue cuando tomo un amor por los pokemons tipo dragón, después de un tiempo vino su padre y koga, su papá saludo a Lance y el se quedo impresionado, se preguntaba si su papá era famoso para conocer a todo mundo o si Lance es famoso para que su papá lo conozca, los 4 se quedaron a platicar y nunca le dijeron lo de el Gyarados porque regañarían a meowth, Ferrer se entero de que Lance poseía el titulo de Alto mando e iba por el puesto de campeón, y que su padre avía perdido contra el.  
después de un tiempo todo continuo normal y Ferrer tenia entablada una amistad con Lance y tenia planeado ser un poco como el y conseguir muchos dragones, Lance comento que en Kanto solo podrá conseguir a Dragonite y por eso el usa pokemons de otro tipo pero con un aspecto similar tal es el caso de charizard, Aerodactyl y gyarados pero que viajar a Hoenn seria una opción viable para capturar diversos pokemon dragón y comentaba lo buenas que son las peleas de 2 pokemons dragón y que seria interesante que pelearan cuando su equipo armado.  
Pasaron aun más años y nuestra amistad crecía, pero ahora tenia algo que hacer, ¡era el día de convertirse en entrenador pokemon! Tengo que ir a pueblo paleta, ver al profesor Oak y conseguir a mi Charmander (que después será charizard) para llegar tan lejos primero mi papa me prestara a su pidgeot con vuelo, me dijo que justo después de obtener mi pokemon, no siga la ruta normal, que primera valla a verlo para que conozca a mi pokemon, yo aun no le he dicho que pokemon elegiré, así que será una sorpresa.  
-Pidgeot usa vuelo  
y así comienza mi viaje a pueblo paleta.


	3. Mi Primer Pokemon

**3.-Mi primer pokemon:**  
(volando sobre pueblo paleta con el Pidgeot de papá)  
-Pidgeot es aquí, baja  
Pidgeot comenzó a descender hasta tocar suelo con sus patas y que Ferrer pueda bajarse)  
-Vaya pueblo mas pequeño –dijo para si mismo–  
Comenzó a mirar por todas lados, avían un par de personas, una joven amable que quería pokemons para protegerse, y un gordito inteligente que conoce bien la tecnología actual, ese gordito cuyo nombre es desconocido esta justo enfrente del laboratorio del profesor Oak así que sin mas demora entro. Dentro pudo verlo a él y sus ayudantes, con completa calma se dirigió asía el y le dijo:  
-Buenos días profesor Oak ya tengo la edad suficiente y eh venido ah convertirme en entrenador pokemon –lo dijo mejor de lo esperado–  
-Buenos días, me alegra ver a alguien con tu actitud, como veras tengo aquí 3 pokebolas.  
-No se preocupe estoy enterado – lo interrumpió sin querer ser grosero–  
-Excelente vallamos mas rápido, ¿Qué pokemon quieres?  
-Charmander  
-Toma esa pokebola–señalo con su dedo–  
Tomo la pokebola y aun no quería salir de ahí, sentía que le faltaba algo, de pronto llego un chico rubio, de su altura, una ropa que casi gritaba "me siento superior" y se dispuso a saludarlo, desearle buena suerte y salir, pero el hablo primero  
-Hey, ya tienes a tu pokemon , excelente yo también, eso significa que debemos cumplir las reglas y como nos miramos a los ojos, abra que enfrentarnos ¿no crees?  
-CLARO –dijo entusiasmado por su primera pelea–  
Como ninguno avía peleado antes el profesor Oak los iba a estar ayudando paso a paso, como ambos solo tenían 1 pokemon la elección no tardaría nada, soltó a su Charmander y puso un gesto de seguridad en su pokemon, mas que nada eso fue para asustarlo no porque de verdad lo creyera, estaba seguro de que le iría bien hasta que vio a su pokemon, era un Squirtle, el tenia la ventaja pero Ferrer no dejaría que eso le afectara, y así la batalla comenzó, Ferrer taco primero  
-Charmander, Arañazo –Eligio ese ataque porque es el ataque que probablemente tendría–  
Charmander corrió hacía Squirtle pero Squirtle fue mas rápido y lo evadió.  
-Veamos, –Saco una pokedex– es Nivel 5 así que ya conoce embestida (tacleada/placaje), Squirtle vamos con ¡embestida!  
su Squirtle corrió hacía Charmander y esta vez Charmander fue mas rápido, mientras tanto el profesor Oak miro a Ferrer y dijo:  
-Lo siento olvide darte esto –Saco una pokedex para Ferrer– Este aparato te servirá para saber que nivel son tus pokemons y el de tu adversario, también a obtener información de cada pokemon, a saber que pokemon esta en cada pokebola, saber que ataques conoce tu pokemon, etc.  
-Woow mi propia pokedex  
-Esta bien estar sorprendido pero concéntrate  
En eso fue raro pero el rival decidido no atacar  
-Gracias por ser tan respetuoso –Dijo con una gran sonrisa–

-No te preocupes, ¿ya estas listo?  
-Por supuesto –Empuño su mano–  
-Squirtle usa Látigo  
Acertó pero la pokedex no marco que le haya quitado vida  
-¿Que objetivo tuvo ese ataque? La vida de mi pokemon sigue entera –miro hacia su pokedex – ¿Que es esto? – La pokedex marcaba "la defensa de Charmander bajo" –  
-Ese fue el efecto de Látigo  
-Astuto, pero perderás, Charmander corre hacia el  
-Squirtle huye  
-Tu síguelo Charmander  
Estaba apunto de alcanzar a su Squirtle  
-Ahora, ¡Arañazo!  
Las pokedex marcaron golpe critico, pero la vida no redujo excesivamente  
-Squirtle, Embestida  
Tambien aserto y Charmander salió volando  
-Jaja con el efecto de Látigo eso te daño mas de lo que crees  
Este tipo era un genio, pero Ferrer sabia que podía ganar  
-Charmander vuelve a seguirlo  
-Squirtle no te muevas  
-Charmander Arañazo  
-Squirtle esquiva  
El ataque fallo pero solo fue un pequeño tropiezo  
-Charmander continua  
-Squirtle huye  
Charmander le dio a pesar de que intento huir, mi pokedex marcaba que tenia muchos Arañazos, así que no importaría si me arriesgaba y los usaba todos  
-Squirtle Embestida  
-Charmander esquívalo  
Otro ataque fallido  
-Ahora arañazo  
La suerte estaba de mi lado otro golpe critico  
-Arañazo de nuevo  
-Embestida  
Squirtle estaba cansado y no ataco, el arañazo lo venció finalmente  
-Valla parece que me haz ganado, toma, las reglas indican que te mereces este dinero.  
-Muchas gracias cuando quieras volvamos a luchar  
-Estuvo magnifico –Dijo profesor Oak aplaudiendo–  
-Gracias –Dijimos simultáneamente–

El padre de Ferrer le había indicado que justo después de obtener a su pokemon, en este caso Charmander corriera a mostrárselo, pero decidió explorar, ya avía visto anteriormente el pasto que hay en pueblo paleta y decidió explorar, dicen que es uno de los mas seguros de Kanto así que no abría peligro, El padre de Ferrer no lo hubiera dejado ya que no hay centros pokemon cerca por si se queda sin pokemons, pero da igual, solo pensó en lo divertido que será, Pidgeot no podría ayudarle ya que es pokemon de su padre y seria trampa así que solo tendría a Charmander.  
-¿Tienes ganas de explorar Charmander?  
Intentaron salir pero primero el profesor Oak dijo:  
-Alto, si van a ir, mas vale que vallan adelantando, –Les dio 5 pokebolas–  
-Muchas gracias  
-No hay nada que agradecer, así es como debe ser  
Salieron ahora si del laboratorio y decidieron ir a explorar, caminaron por solo un rato ya que el primer pokemon apareció rápidamente, era un Pidgey, un pokemon que ya conocían pero tenia que registrar en la pokedex y decidió capturarlo como su primera practica.  
-Charmander a él, usa Arañazo,  
Pidgey recibió el golpe perfectamente y decidió usar Tornado, un ataque tipo vuelo que fue efectivo, decido usar Arañazo  
-Charmander Arañazo de nuevo  
Recibió el ataque y quiso contratacar con Embestida  
-Mas Embestidas, por dios ya es demasiado, acabemos con esto ¡usa Arañazo!  
La pelea contra ese Pidgey finalizo con ese ataque y decidió, no atraparlo e ir a ver a su padre.  
-Pidgeot, ¿estas listo?, vámonos.  
Pidgeot estaba cansado y Ferrer no quería despertarlo, un joven llamado rojo le dijo que le ofrecía su casa para descansar todos. Solo dormimos 1 hora pero con eso Charmander y Pidgeot estaban como nuevos y volvieron a la hermosa Cuidad Azulona. Cuando llegamos no fueron directamente a casa, sino que quiso mostrarle un poco a su Charmander  
-mira Charmander, esta es la bella Cuidad Azulona, a veces la llamamos la Ciudad de los sueños de arcoíris –Le dijo a Charmander mientras miraba su sonrisa–  
Caminaron  
-Mira este es un pequeño estanque  
Charmander se veía asustado, Ferrer había escuchado antes que si la cola de Charmander se apaga, moriría, así que decidió ir y mostrarle mas.  
-Mira este es el Centro pokemon, ahora que soy entrenador es buena idea registrarlo para poder venir fácilmente con vuelo.  
Entraron al centro y aunque tenía a Charmander curado, lo metió en su pokebola y lo entrego para el proceso donde lo curan.  
-Muchas gracias enfermera  
-De nada futuro entrenador  
Decidio mostrarle el resto, incluso el GYM de esta cuidad, y al terminar el recorrido volvieron a casa  
-Papá, ya llegue  
-¿Dónde esta tu primer pokemon déjame verlo?  
-Es este papá –Dijo mientras sacaba la pokebola y lo liberaba–  
-¿Un charmander?  
-Si, ¿te gusta?  
-Bueno es poderoso y tipo fuego, eso me agrada, pero aquí entre nos hay mejores opciones –Dijo en voz baja– con un Squirtle podrías comenzar por pueblo paleta y vencer el GYM de roca con facilidad, además podrías vencer a los entrenadores tramposos que siempre eligen el que tiene ventaja contra el tuyo, ya que squirtle aprende ataques tipo hielo y eso es efectivo contra planta que seria Bulbasaur, creo que no te explique que el mas fácil de entrenar es Bulbasaur, de ahí, Squirtle y a lo ultimo Charmander, pero a un así fue buena elección, te felicito  
-Gracias papá.  
-¿Por donde comenzaras tu aventura?  
-Ps… aquí en Cuidad Azulona.  
-¿Seguro? Los bosques de aquí son peligrosos.  
-Lo tengo todo controlado papa.  
-Es tu decisión, si quedas debilitado te traerán al centro pokemon de todos modos  
-De acuerdo papa creo que explorare un poco  
Ferrer Salio de su casa, su cuidad es hermosa pero tiene algo de contaminación, de echo, puedes hallarte Grims y Munks en el agua si haces surf.  
Ferrer pensaba "Creo que ya es hora de algo que me prometieron hace tiempo. Me dirigiré a la parte de atrás de el centro comercial, ahí encontrare a un amigo el cual me regalara al que será mi segundo pokemon, Eevee."  
-Charmander listo para tener a tu primer amigo –Dije mientras caminában por atrás de el centro–  
Al llegar a la parte superior estaba el mencionado amigo  
-Hola  
-Que ondas, ¿tienes a tu primer pokemon?  
-por supuesto, esta aquí afuera de su pokebola, Charmander ven  
Entra Charmander  
-Es muy lindo, ahora lo que te prometí  
-Genial –Dijo totalmente entusiasmado–  
-Aquí esta tu Eevee, ¿comenzaras tu aventura por pueblo paleta?  
-No comenzare aquí en azulona  
-Es muy peligroso no te lo recomiendo  
-¿Este Eevee que me diste es nivel 25 verdad?  
-Tienes razón eso te ayudara bastante, pero 1 pokemon no hace un equipo  
-Con ayuda de Eevee entrenare a Charmander, será rápido  
-Espero que si, si no estarás perdido  
-No entiendo porque tu si me puedes regalar a Eevee pero papá no me regala a Poliwag o algo así  
-Si puede, pero seria demasiada ayuda  
-¿Aun te quedan mas Eevees?  
-Si pero sigo esperando a otros chicos que se los merezcan  
-Esta bien, no pensaba pedirte otro  
-De acuerdo  
-Puedo contarte algo  
-Por supuesto  
-Me siento algo mal, robe un par de MO de mi padre  
-Eso esta mal  
-Pero sino como las iba a obtener  
-Seguramente alguien te las regalaría  
-No puedo esperar, para salir de azulona necesitare lo mas básico, corte, vuelo, …  
-No tomaste surf –Dijo interrumpiéndolo–  
-No es una urgencia así que no  
-No se con que cara lo veras la próxima vez  
-Afirmare que estas me las dio otra persona  
-Y aparte mentiroso, debería quitarte a Eevee, no lo mereces  
-No te digo esto para que me critiques  
-Quédate tranquilo, es broma, sé que sabes lo que haces  
-Gracias, creo que comenzare mi viaje  
-Por estos bosques de al lado, encontraras, Abras, Pidgey, Rattatas, con niveles desde 15 hasta 22 o mas.  
-Gracias por la advertencia pero estaré bien  
-Eso espero, sino iré a buscarte  
-Gracias.  
Bajo de la torre y decidió empezar el que seria el viaje de la historia, con sus 2 geniales compañeros pokemon. Posiciono primero a su Charmander después a su Eevee para su próximo encuentro pokemon, tiene que volver a encontrar a ese chico con el Squirtle, buscar a pablo a ver que camino usara, y sobretodo ¡entrenar a sus pokemons!  
-¡VAMONOS! –Grito como un loco, nadie le escucho porque tenía a sus pokemons en sus pokebolas–


	4. El chico salido de Azulona

4.-El chico salido de Azulona:  
Se fue por el camino de un lado donde esta la vía subterránea que le llevaría a el tétrico Pueblo Lavanda y también esta un camino con una oficial, al pasar por ahí pensó "pobrecita de ella trabaja ahí todo el día, en mi mochila tengo unas galletas saladas que le daré, espero no le den sed, cuando tiene hambre o sed, termina no dejando pasar a nadie, pero primero capturare un pokemon, para eso me meteré en la hierva a ver que sale". Camino por 2 minutos nomas y su pokedex zumbo, "un Pidgey salvaje apareció"  
-genial un Pidgey, parece ser nivel 20 lo que es genial porque evoluciona al nivel 18, eso significa que si te capturo y te evoluciono solo 1 nivel serás un Pidgeotto nivel 21, ¡comencemos! –Saco la pokebola que su pokedex indicaba que era Charmander– Charmander al ataque, usa Arañazo  
El ataque le dio pero solo lo movió, no fue tan efectivo como creyó. Después de eso el Pidgey salvaje uso Ataque Rápido y acertó totalmente, Charmander estaba en peligro y decidió cambiarlo  
-Eevee te toca –Avento la pokebola– Eevee utiliza Ataque Arena.  
La pokedex marco algo, "precisión de Pidgey salvaje bajo", Pidgey utilizo Tornado, pero fue inútil, Eevee tenia las de ganar.  
-Eevee utiliza ahora, Embestida  
Pidgey se debilito  
-Rápido, vuelve a utilizar Embestida  
Pidgey quiso atacar pero fallo y no tuvo tiempo de protegerse de la Embestida de eevee.  
Ya estaba suficientemente herido así que decidió capturarle.  
-Prepárate para ser mio –Mientras Lanza una pokebola–  
Le comían las ansias de saber si funcionaria, la pokebola giraba y no se podía saber si será capturado, pero cuando mas emocionado estaba, se vio, la pokebola capturo al pokemon.  
-¡SI! Un Pidgey –Agarro la pokebola del suelo y la alzo–  
Ahora faltaba hacerlo mas fuerte.  
-Pidgey prepárate –saco la MO vuelo y se lo dio a su Pidgey–.  
Pero eso no fue su ultima sorpresa su Charmander avanzo un nivel mas.  
-Genial, Charmander eres lo máximo  
Antes de continuar con el entrenamiento decidió curar a su Pidgey y para eso tendría que estrenar vuelo, lo cual le emocionaba demasiado, pero le preocupaba el volar arriba de un pokemon con una altura de 0.3m y 1.8 kg pero todo resulto bien, llego al centro pokemon y lo curo, ahora continuara entrenando en el mismo lugar, justo después le salió un Rattata, su primer pokemon en salir fue Charmander pero solo para cambiarlo y que obtenga experiencia  
-Charmander vuelve, Pidgey sal –Lanzo la pokebola–  
El primero en atacar fue Rattata y también utilizo Ataque Rápido, le dio, lo bueno es que no fue un ataque muy poderoso.  
-Pidgey utiliza vuelo  
El Rattata utilizo Híper Colmillo un ataque muy eficaz, pero el Pidgey estaba en el aire así que no le dio, después de evadir ese ataque el Pidgey bajo y lo golpeo.  
-Bien echo Pidgey ahora usa Ataque Rápido  
Fue un ataque súper efectivo por ser un movimiento con mucha potencia el combate duro muy poco. Pero el entrenamiento apenas comenzaba, varios Abras se le escaparon usando teletransportación, pero aun así alcanzaba a vencer a otro Pidgey, como siempre puso a Charmander primero y lo cambio, este nuevo enfrentamiento seria Pidgey vs Pidgey  
el de Ferrer ataco primero.  
-Pidgey utiliza Vuelo  
Pidgey voló, Ferrer creía que estaba seguro hasta que, el otro Pidgey uso Ataque Rápido y le dio a su Pidgey, después de eso su Pidgey lo Embistió, el Pidgey salvaje uso Ataque Arena.  
-Pidgey, utiliza Vuelo de nuevo  
Mientras su Pidgey volaba, el otro Pidgey volvió a lanzar Ataque Arena y El Pidgey de Ferrer lo volvió a Embestir.  
-Pidgey ahora vamos con Embestida.  
El golpe acertó y gano el enfrentamiento, Charmander volvió a subir de nivel y ahora es nivel 7. Decidió volar al centro pokemon para curarlos de nuevo.  
Bueno ya va siendo hora de entrar a Cuidad Azafrán para ello ira donde avía mencionado con la guardia, y le ofrecerá unas galletas saladas.  
-Buenos días señorita guardia  
-Buenos días Ferrer, ¿vienes tu solo?, no me digas que ya tienes a tu primer pokemon  
-De echo ya tengo 3  
-¡3! Me sorprendes, a este paso serás mejor que tu padre en poco tiempo  
-Eso espero  
-Bueno diviértete en Cuidad Azafrán y avisa si hay problemas  
-Muchas gracias, por cierto, tome –Le ofreció las galletas  
-Oh woow muchas gracias  
-De nada, disfrútelas, espero que no le den sed  
-No creo. Ahora pasa  
-Adiós.  
-Adiós.  
Ya esta en la bella Cuidad Azafrán, bueno, ni tan bella esta totalmente invadida por el Equipo Rocket, y no se sabe ni porque, pero ahora que es entrenador pokemon, puede patearle el trasero a cualquiera de ellos. Sin comentar eso, es una cuidad extraña, tiene 2 GYM, de echo 1 es de tipo Lucha y el otro Psíquico, mientras Ferrer pensaba "haré lo primero que se tiene que hacer en cada cuidad nueva ir al Centro pokemon para poder volver cada vez que lo ocupe usando vuelo" se dirigía a entrar pero justo en la entrada uno del Equipo Rocket quiso molestar  
-Hey tu, si quieres entrar a curarte, necesitamos una satisfacción monetaria, ¿no crees?  
-De que hablas, esto es gratis, lo dice la regla, además a lo lejos se nota que eres del Equipo Rocket tu no tienes nada que ver con este Centro pokemon.  
-Pequeño mocoso te enseñare a respetar –Dijo groseramente–  
-No te tengo miedo –Se moría de miedo pero lo dijo con valor–  
-¡GOLEM! Sal  
-Charmander Arañazo –Avento la pokebola–  
El Arañazo fue inútil  
-¡GOLEM! Destruye su pokemon con Lanzarocas  
-¡Charmander no! ¡Corre!  
Fue totalmente inútil que Charmander huyera, al intentar avanzar lo mínimo, una cantidad de rocas golpearon al pobre de Charmander dejándolo totalmente noqueado  
-Infeliz, que le hiciste a mi Charmander  
-JAJAJA –Reía malévolamente–  
-Se con que te venceré, Pidgey sal –Lanzo la pokebola–  
-JAJAJA –Sigue la risa– pretendes seguir jugando pequeño  
- Te destruiré, usa Vuelo  
-Que divertido, Golem usa Rizo Defensa  
-¡PIDGEY ATACA! –Con un grito que nunca le avía salido igual–  
EL golpe de Pidgey no es muy efectivo  
-Los ataques tipo Roca serán inútiles, vallamos por todo, Golmen usa Explosión  
-Pidgey, vuela, rápido, haz algo, por favor, no –Lloro y grito pero todo seria inútil–  
La explosión alcanzo y venció a su Pidgey totalmente.  
-Canalla infeliz –Corrio hacia el para golpearlo–  
El solo se movió un poco y lo esquivo, golpeándolo por detrás en la nuca con su puño serrado y dejándole caer al suelo  
-Eevee, por favor, ayuda  
-Ooh! Un Eevee me gustaría uno de esos para mi colección  
-¡Púdrete!  
-Aun no aprendes a respetar, creo que tendré que seguir, Onix sal.  
-Eevee, prepárate este tipo es cosa seria  
-Así me gusta, tameme –Con una voz tranquila y escalofriante–  
-Eevee…–Estaba paralizado, no podía dar ordenes, seria arriesgado–  
-Quieres que yo empiece enano –Le interrumpió–  
-¡CALLATE! –Grito, comenzo a tirar lagrimas y golpear el suelo–  
-Onix Lanza Rocas  
-¡Noo!, Eevee esquívalo, por el amor de dios.  
-Onix, Fortaleza protege a ese niño y su Eevee –Grito kiyo el dueño del dojo-karate–  
-Hey tu, ¿porque te metes? –Dijo el tipo del Equipo Rocket al aire por no saber de donde vino el pokemon–  
-Hey, el chico misterioso gracias –Dijo Ferrer, confundido y con la cara toda extraña con una mueca entre felicidad, llanto y preocupación–  
-Calla niño, aun no hay nada que agradecer aun te puedo matar.  
-Tu tampoco te vallas alegrando, Poliwrath, sal  
-Lucha/Agua crees que por tener ventaja en el tipo me vencerás, que tal si das la cara gallina  
-Que tal si te doy otra cosa, Poliwrath usa Pistola De Agua (Chorro De Agua)  
El golpe aserto en ónix y le irío bastante  
-Wow que nivel tiene tu Poliwrath  
-Gracias niño pero ya debiste a ver huido  
-No puedo –Dijo como si todo fuera su culpa– El aun tiene 2 de mis pokemons  
-Yo veré como devolvértelos ponte a salvo  
-¡NUNCA!  
-No se si eres valiente o tonto  
-Yo no sé de que manera matarlos –Dijo el hombre del Equipo Rocket y libero un Golem mas y un Kangaskhan–  
-Machamp sal y usa Sumisión  
-Kangaskhan usa Megapuño  
-Onix protégelos de ese Megapuño  
-¡Noooo!, ninguno de mis ataques le dio, y los suyos si le darán y son muy fuertes, me largo de aquí.  
El tipo del Equipo Rocket metió a sus pokemons en pokebolas, luego tomo los pokemons de Ferrer y huyo.  
-¡Maldita sea! Mis pokemons  
-Tranquilo los recuperaremos  
-¿Como?  
-Yo te ayudare


	5. El rescate

5.-Rescate:  
-Primero nos dirigiremos a Cuidad Carmín  
-Tu mandas  
Ya estando en Cuidad Azafrán solo hacia falta bajar para llegar a Cuidad Carmín, estaba tan concentrado en sus pokemons que inquiera pensó en pasearse por los bosques con su Eevee para entrenar, estando junto a Kiyo podía romper la regla de mirar a un entrenador a los ojos. Ya estando en Cuidad Carmín le dejo pasearse un poco mientras él hablaba con Lt. Surge  
-Valla, Kiyo es impresionante, cuando me salvo me recordó bastante a Lance pero nadie es tan genial como el –dijo para si mismo–  
Miró a un Adulto pescando y decidió mirarle, en eso ya venían Kiyo y Lt. Surge  
-Hey chico, ¿ocuparas ayuda verdad? – Dijo Lt. Surge hablándole como si fuera un niñito–  
-Claro que si, ojala estuviera Lance aquí, el sabría que hacer  
-¡LANCE! –Dijeron El gurú pescador, Lt. Surge y Kiyo al mismo tiempo–  
-¿Lo conoces? –dijo Lt. Surge–  
-¡CLARO! El me salvo la vida  
-Creo que eso es muy normal ¿verdad? –Dijo kiyo de forma sarcástica–  
-Entonces te salvo –Dijo Lt. Surge, respetándole un poco mas–  
-Si, y me inspiro para convertirme en un entrenador de dragones  
-¿De dragones? –Dijo el gurú pescador–  
-Si, son los mejores –Dijo agachado–  
-Entonces tal vez ocupes algo como esto–Le entrego una caña un poco vieja– pokemones como Dragonite y Gyarados, los conseguirás pescando  
-¿Enserio? Genial señor, muchas gracias, la usare ahora mismo  
-Ven siéntate será fácil  
Tarde bastante tiempo y varios intentos pero al fin logro picar algo  
-Hey, gurú, algo pica  
-Enserio, vamos, como te enseñe  
-Aquí sale, ya salió  
-Ahora te enfrentaras a el  
-Que empiece la pelea, espera, que es eso –Un poco confundido–  
-Parece un magikarp…pero….do…dora…  
-¡DORADO!  
-Nunca avía visto algo así, lo ha de a ver pintado alguien, tu solo captúralo.  
-De acuerdo, Pidgey, Embestida  
La embestida lo dejo critico  
-Genial ahora solo te meteré en mi pokebola  
Lancé una pokebola y espere hasta que se confirmo que lo capture.  
-¡SI!, tengo un Magikarp, dorado –La ultima parte confundido–  
-Bien echo –Dijo Lt. Surge–  
-Así se hace –Dijo kiyo–  
-Muy bien avancemos, ah donde podemos ir a buscar mis pokemons, esperen tengo que entrar a este centro pokemon, ahora vuelvo.  
-Bien, aquí te esperamos –Dijo kiyo, frustrado–  
Unos minutos mas tardes.  
-Continuemos.  
-Este día se esta acabando, será mejor descansar y aremos eso mañana, ¿de acuerdo? –Dijo kiyo muy calmado–  
-¡¿Qué? Para nada  
-¿Porque? Cansado no lograras nada  
-No quiero volver a casa y que mi padre vea lo mal que me fue  
-Si ese es el problema descansa en el dojo-karate  
-De acuerdo, pero mañana será la acción  
-Por supuesto

A la mañana siguiente, bruno se levanto muy temprano, pero para su sorpresa Ferrer ya llevaba horas levantado.  
-Ferrer, ¿estas entrenando?  
-Claro, ¿no me vez? –Dijo mientras golpeaba un saco de arena–  
-Excelente, eres de los míos, ven prueba esto  
Se encuentran Ferrer y un Hitmonchan preparados para un enfrentamiento  
-Ferrer concéntrate, Hitmonchan no usara movimientos pokemon, pero aun así es un magnifico peleador.  
-Entendido, lo derribare  
-¡COMIENZEN! – Grito Kiyo–  
Ferrer corrió hacia Hitmonchan con el puño cerrado dispuesto a golpearlo, pero hitmonchan no uso mucho esfuerzo en esquivarlo e intentar golpear su nuca con un puñetazo como el hombre del Equipo Rocket, Ferrer recordó lo sucedido e inmediatamente salto a mayor altura que el golpe de Hitmonchan  
-Eso es todo –Dijo con un tono arrogante–  
-No te confíes –Grito Kiyo–  
Hitmonchan corrió hacia Ferrer y él estaba listo, pero sin darse cuenta, Hitmonchan hizo un movimiento de pies con el que se puso de perfil y agachado, después estiro su puño y lo golpeo en el estomago, moviéndolo hacia atrás.  
-Bueno, bueno, ahora va lo bueno –Dijo forzando la voz–  
Se puso frente a él y tiro golpes rápidos y con poca fuerza, mientras Hitmonchan aprovechaba su defensa y velocidad para cubrirse de todo pero sin darse cuenta Ferrer acomodaba sus pies para tumbarlo después de dar el golpe en el cual si daría empeño pero primero puso una distracción ya habiendo acomodado los pies dijo:  
-Ahora la patada final  
Hitmonchan se reacomodo perdiendo el balance con el que inicio y prestando atención a los pies, Mientras Ferrer dio el golpe y lo tumbo  
-Bien echo –Dijo kiyo enorgullecido–  
-Eh mejorado  
-Claro que si, entrenaste duro  
-Pero fue muy poco tiempo  
-Sea como sea, se aprecian los resultados. Ahora vallamos con Lt. Surge  
-¿Han peleado tu y el antes?  
-No, pero él es un ex soldado, así que puedes asumir su fuerza  
-Vamos con el ahora.  
De nuevo, pudimos cruzar todo el camino sin batallar por culpa de entrenadores gracias a Kiyo, pero ya tenia ganas de un enfrentamiento pokemon.  
-Hola Lt. Surge  
-Buenos días Ferrer, ¿estas listo verdad?  
-¡Si!  
-Se te nota, ahora vallamos a patear traseros Rocket, pero primero los disfraces  
-¿Disfraces?  
-Yo y kiyo, somos conocidos es arriesgado y tu también necesitaras, no queremos meterte en peligros.  
Lt. Surge usaba una capucha roja que cubría su cuerpo y pelo totalmente el nada mas tenia que agachar su rostro, Kiyo decidió un traje negro con corbata negra lisa y camisa blanca lisa, uso lentes y arreglo su pelo, también tuvo que rasurarse, mientras tanto mi disfraz no fue nada sutil, a alguien le pareció gracioso vestirme de niñita.  
-Porque diablos soy una niñita –Dijo gritando y muy molesto–  
-No avían mas disfraces  
-De que estas hablando  
-Por favor calla, que no quiero aguantarte  
-Malditase…  
-Que te calles –Le interrumpió–  
-Pero e…..  
-Ferrer por favor –Le interrumpió Kiyo esta vez–  
-Toma –Dijo, mientras ofrecía una pokebola–  
-¿Que es?  
-¿QUIEN ES? –Haciendo una aclaración  
-¿Quién es?  
-Magnemite  
-¿Enserio? Que genial  
-Solo te lo estoy prestando considerando que tus pokemons son un pez feo y un pájaro  
-Oyes Pidgey esta por evolucionar  
-Que bien, porque no te quedaras con Magnemite  
-Ya sabia –Volteándose y cruzando los brazos–  
-Vámonos  
-¿Y a donde iremos?  
-Simple, o estaban en pueblo lavanda o Cuidad Carmín y como no los veo en Cuidad Carmín, creo que ya sabes a donde iremos  
Ferrer Solo podía pesar en el temor de ir a pueblo lavanda  
-¿Tienes un pokemon con vuelo?  
-Claro, el pajarito que insultaste  
-Ps esperemos que aguante a pueblo lavanda  
-No puedo visitar pueblo lavanda porque no eh estado en su centro pokemon  
-De acuerdo, entonces caminaremos –Dijo kiyo serio–  
Saco su bicicleta y siguieron hasta llegar a Pueblo Lavanda  
-Por fin, si no les molesta iré a visitar el centro pokemon –Dijo Ferrer muy cansado–  
-Ese chico es un desastre–Dijo Lt. Surge–  
-¿Ahora que?  
-Ps abra que investigar  
-Dicen que todos estos fantasmas son pokemons asesinados por los Rocket  
-Lo sé, y la verdad lo creo  
-Ya volví –Dijo Ferrer–  
-Temo que aquí no los encontraremos  
-Volvamos a donde todo comenzó  
-¿Te refieres al lugar donde me atacaron?  
-Si  
-Rápido, ah cuidad azafrán  
Ya en Cuidad Azafrán vuelven a intentar buscar cerca del centro pokemon  
-Ps…. Creo que es el Kiyo –Dijo Ferrer en voz baja–  
-Comencemos  
-Pidgey, Magnemite ataquen, Ataque Arena e Impactrueno sobre ese Kangaskhan  
-Hey, enano, ¿eres tu de nuevo?, ¡MI KANGASKHAN!  
-Ahora es mi oportunidad Pidgey usa Embestida  
-Kangaskhan usa Megapuño  
El Megapuño fallo, la Embestida acertó  
-Ahora Impactrueno  
-¡noo! Kangaskhan Puño Cometa  
Kangaskhan volvió a fallar  
-Repitan los movimientos chicos  
-Maldito enano, mejoraste, pero aun tengo un arma secreta, GOLEM, Onix salgan, siendo tipo roca no les aras mucho daño  
-Eso crees, no estoy solo, compañero es hora –Refiriéndose a Kiyo sin querer decir su nombre–  
-Primeape usa Golpe  
-¿Pero que diablos quieres?  
-Devuélveme a mis pokemons  
-Los quieres pues ve por ellos  
Los avienta estando encadenados y corre.  
-Maldito infeliz pero al menos los recupere chicos.  
-Te volviste muy fuerte –Dijo kiyo con su mano en su hombro–  
-Gracias  
-Y creo que alguien se encariño de ti  
-Hablas de magnemite  
-Si  
-Puedes quedártelo –Dijo Lt. Surge mientras mueve la cabeza en aprobación–  
-Gracias  
-Pero tu equipo no es nada poderoso  
-Pero lo será, y derrotare a ambos  
-Ya veremos campeón  
-JAJA  
-Ya lo verán  
-Bueno creo que hicimos lo que aviamos dicho ya podremos continuar todos  
-Gracias a dios –Lt. Surge en tono sarcástico–  
-¿Aun no tienes medallas verdad Ferrer?  
-Considerando tu equipo, no conseguirás la de Brock, pero en Ciudad celeste será fácil, corre ve por ella  
-Gracias por el consejo, nos vemos pronto  
-Eso espero  
La información que tiene es escasa, solo supo que tiene que ir a ciudad celeste, ahí encontrara a Misty que es entrenadora Tipo Agua, la venceré fácil con mi Magnemite, para llegar a Ciudad Celeste, tengo que dirigirme hacia arriba de donde estoy pero antes iré a descansar a casa.


	6. Cuidad Celeste y la decisión de Misty

**PIDO BASTANTE PERDON POR LO ABURRIDO QUE HA SIDO MI HISTORIA HASTA AHORA, LO QUE PASA ES QUE NESESITAVA QUE INICIARA ASI PARA QUE PUDIERAN ENTENDER LA HISTORIA, DE AQUÍ EN ADELANTE LA HISTORIA SE PONE EMOCIONANTE YA ES CUANDO SUCEDEN LAS COSAS IMPORTANTES, CONFIEN EN MI, LES GUSTARA**  
6.-Cuidad Celeste y la decisión de Misty:

Ah pasado otro día, el padre de Ferrer reacciono de formas diferentes, se sorprendió de que tuviera pokemons tan fuertes al mismo tiempo que se le hizo raro que fueran tan pocos, pero sabe que apenas va iniciando, así que no hay razón para tratarlo mal, ahora el nuevo día y misión de Ferrer inicia  
-Que excelente mañana, un nuevo día para dominar, ya me voy papá  
-Adiós hijo suerte, con Misty  
-Pidgey usa Vuelo vamos a Cuidad Azafrán  
Ya en azafrán, Ferrer se disponía a ir para arriba donde se encontró con otra guardia  
-¿Tu eres el amable chico que le dio galletas saladas a una oficial?  
-Si  
-Que niño mas tierno, ella las compartió con todas las guardias, adelante pásale y bienvenido a Cuidad Celeste  
-Gracias.  
Después de cruzar por la guardia  
-Increíble, esta debe ser la guardería pokemon –siguió caminando– hace poco esos malditos Rocket atacaron por aquí una casa verdad –Le dijo a una oficial con la que se cruzó–  
-Si, lamentablemente y se llevaron una MT  
-Que lastima  
Entro a la casa de enseguida y hablo con una chica  
-Oyes entonces tu le regalaste ese Bulbasaur a un chico  
-Si se llamaba rojo  
-Ojala hubiera tenido esa oportunidad  
-Si que lastima  
-Bueno, que tengas buen día, adiós  
-Adiós y suerte  
Siguió caminando, quería hacer tiempo antes de enfrentarse a Misty la líder de GYM así que decidió entrenar a su Magnemite ya que será el único que use, cerca hay un bosque Ferrer creyó que seria el lugar indicado pero los pokemons solo era nivel 10 o 15 máximo y decidió ir a enfrentársele sin a ver subido ni un nivel.  
-Vamos por misty  
Ferrer entro al GYM y luego de notar que solo hay un camino decidió avanzar pero otro aspirante se adelanto y lo reto  
-Horsea, que lindo pokemon, quisiera uno  
-Bueno ahora prueba su poder  
-Magnemite usa Impactrueno  
Horsea debilitado  
-A con que si, Sheller yo te elijo  
-Magnemite Impactrueno  
Sheller debilitado  
-Bueno para juegos ya estuvo bueno niño, Goldeen sal  
-Magnemite Impactrueno  
Goldeen debilitado  
-Que diablos paso  
-Lo ciento es inevitable  
-De acuerdo avanza  
-Gracias  
Pero de repente  
-Hey mi pokedex dice algo, oh por dios mi Magnemite esta evolucionando  
En Horabuena tu Magnemite evoluciono a magnetón, todo iba genial hasta que otro entrenador decidió retar a Ferrer utilizo a los mismos pokemons y de nuevo fueron vencidos por el magnetón de Ferrer  
-Eres impresionante, se ve que seguiste otra ruta ¿verdad?  
-La verdad es que si  
-De acuerdo ahora te enfrentaras a la mejor, pero antes, me permites ver a tu primer pokemon  
-Ps bueno–saco su Charmander–  
-Que monada  
Un chico llego de la nada y pateo a el Charmander  
-¡Nooo! –Grito y se lanzo al agua–  
Ferrer alzo a Charmander del agua con una mano  
-¿Quien eres? ¡¿QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?  
Era el chico que escogió al Squirtle  
-Squirtle Pistola De Agua  
-Noooo! –Grito y movía su mano–  
Aprovecho que su magnetón estaba fuera de su pokebola  
-Magneton usa Impactrueno contra ellos 2  
El golpe le dio a ambos  
-¡¿QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA PUDISTE MATARME?  
-Y tu a mi Charmander  
-Asesino  
-Tu no eres mejor que yo  
-¡BASTA! –Grito misty– me encargare de que ambos sean expulsados de la liga y se les quitaran sus pokemons principales, se someterá a juicio si es correcto que conserve a los demás  
-JAMAS –gritaron juntos y se ayudaron a salir–  
-Hey ustedes, deténganse  
Por lo recién vivido por Charmander ahora es nivel 8  
-Debemos huir  
-Pero a donde –Pregunto Ferrer–  
-No se  
-Abra que separarnos  
-Ni quien quisiera estar junto a ti  
-Como digas –Tono sarcástico– Pidgey usa Vuelo  
-Fearow utiliza Vuelo  
-Pronto nos volveremos a encontrar  
-Lo se, lo se, pero espero que no sea muy pronto  
Tengo que huir, no dejar huella, por el momento será fácil, solo Misty esta tras de mi.  
-Maldita sea, maldita sea  
Llego a Cuidad Carmín. Estaba híper ventilado así que decidió hacer lo que todo entrenador debe saque a todos mis pokemons, me senté junto a ellos y les dije:  
-Pokemons, todos, esto es muy serio, por favor pongan atención, soy un fugitivo, soy ilegal, no sé que puedo hacer, no quiero meterlos en problemas, si ustedes deciden abandonarme y no meterse en problemas, es su decisión, no los juzgare, tomen la decisión, pero piénsenlo bien. –Lo dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza–  
Hubieron unos segundos de silencio, Ferrer podía escuchar el sonido del viento moviéndose y hasta parecía que se movía mas de lo normal. Una lagrima brotaba de su ojo derecho, pero de pronto sus pocos pokemons, se acercaron, se pegaron a él y tuvieron un abraso grupal y eso paro su llanto, pero su corazón aun latía como loco.


	7. Que Pensaría Lance

7.-Que pensaría Lance:

Mientras estaba en el bosque, con sus pokemons, pensando, huyendo y tratando de tranquilizarse pese a todo, se puso a pensar ¿Qué pensarían todos de esto? Con eso se refería a el pobre Lance que casi da su vida por la suya, que pensaría su padre, tan orgulloso que estaba y ahora lo decepcionara cuando se entere, que pensarían Lt. Surge y Kiyo, que pensaría mamá de lo que ha hecho, preferiría a ver muerto que imaginarse las reacciones de cada uno de ellos.  
De repente le entraron ganas de volver a donde todo comenzó, Ciudad Fucsia donde esta Koga, donde su vida cambio al ser salvado. Pero esta muy lejos, así que tiene que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle a ese maldito chico que casi mata a su Charmander que le lleve, al parecer Ferrer sabe donde esta.  
Entonses penso "Iré a casa, a Cuidad Azulona"  
-Pidgey estas listo, vamos a Cuidad Azulona  
Ya en cuidad azulona caminando discretamente  
-Hasta ahora todo va bien, no me eh hallado a papá ni mamá  
-¡HEY! –Grito ensordecedor–  
-¿Quien me habla?  
-¿Ya no saludas?  
-¿Pablo?  
-Apoco tanto llevamos sin vernos que ya ni logras reconocerme  
-Pablo por favor aléjate  
-No, no te preocupes  
-¿De que hablas?  
-Ya lo se todo  
Suelta un golpe en cara de Ferrer  
-Maldito que te pasa–Grito Ferrer –  
-Yo podría decir lo mismo, como esta eso de que rompiste las reglas  
-Cállate  
-No tu cállate y escucha  
-Que te calles  
Ferrer se defendió de Pablo soltando un golpe mucho mejor  
-Eso es todo lo que tienes  
-Eevee sal –Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo–  
-Usa Embestida –Dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo–  
-Ya déjame en paz –Grito Ferrer–  
-Aun puedes intentarlo, debe a ver forma de solucionarlo  
-Ya es tarde  
-Esto es lo que quisiera tu papá o Lance  
-Es justo por ellos por los que hago esto  
-¿Hacer que?¿porque es por ellos?¿a que te refieres?  
-No quiero que se enteren  
-Se enteraran aunque no les digas  
-No se los diré  
-Alguien se los dirá  
-Y ese serás tu  
Hubo un silencio incomodo en eso  
-¡¿y bien? –Grito Ferrer–  
-Tú sabes que no, pero si les dices, esto se resolverá y continuaras  
-O tal vez no, no quero arriesgarme  
-¡Ya crece Ferrer!  
-Pidgey sal, usa Remolino  
Pablo y su pokemon salieron volando  
-¡DIABLOS! esto va de mal en peor, me iré a dormir cerca de la costa.  
A la mañana siguiente, Ferrer se despertó y pretendía caminar pero mientras caminaba alcanzo a ver a Koga charlando con Misty, Ferrer se asusto mucho y decidió volver a meterse en la cueva pero cuando iba a meterse choco de improviso contra alguien y se dio cuenta que ese alguien era Lance.  
-La…lala…la,la;lance, ¡LANCE!, que sorpresa, que bueno….emm…verte. –dijo Ferrer totalmente nervioso sin saber que cara poner–  
-Hola Ferrer ¿tienes algo que quieras comentar?  
-¿Lo dices porque ya lo sabes?  
-Somos pocos los que lo sabemos, por el momento tengo el ojo en un chico llamado rojo, es prometedor, tal vez me equivoque en creer en ti y debería creer en el.  
-¡¿Qué? LANCE de que estas hablando, ¿Qué no somos amigos?  
-Claro, pero creías que no me decepcionaría  
-Tenia miedo de decirte  
-Ya no pienso ayudarte  
-Lo sé  
-Lo que es mas importante, déjame ver a tus pokemons  
-¿Ehh? –Desconcertado por el cambio de tema–  
-Interesante, pocos, poderosos, prometedores sobre todo.  
-Gracias  
-Creo que no podrás tener muchos considerando que no tienes caja en PC, así que te regalare una  
-Estas seguro  
-No hay conexión entre dicha caja y yo, estaré bien.  
-Gracias Lance  
-No creías que aquí se acabó, no eh terminado de hablar  
-Lo sé  
-Evoluciona a tu Pidgey  
-¿Que?  
-Te digo que le falta poco, ponlo a pelear contra esos Magikarps  
-Ah si de acuerdo, tu mandas  
-Porque ese Magikarp es dorado  
-Aun no lo sé –Dijo mientras peleaba–  
-Me gusta, ¿crees que el Gyarados salga dorado?  
-Eso espero  
-Yo también.  
Lance veía a Ferrer entrenar  
-No te parece gracioso, hace un par de años, yo estaba salvando tu vida, y ahora esto, que diferencia  
-Si que diferencia  
-Quiero ver a tu Gyarados pronto, entrénalo  
-Lo are  
La pokedex comenzó a hacer ruido "en horabuena tu Pidgey ha evolucionado"  
-genial  
-Ni entre todos tus pokemons podrían vencer a 1 de los míos  
-Deja de presumir  
-Creo que ya me iré, espero no tener noticas de ti  
-¿Porque no?  
-Porque solo serán noticias malas. Mejor luego te busco. Aun no eh olvidado lo de nuestra batalla, cuando tengas un gran equipo.  
-Yo tampoco.  
-Iré con Misty y Koga  
-Luego nos vemos  
-Adiós  
-Adiós  
Lo que Ferrer hablo con Lance lo dejo pensando.


	8. El Gran Legendario Entrenador Dragón Com

8.-El gran legendario entrenador dragón comienza:  
Ha pasado 1 mes desde la platica entre Lance y Ferrer, muchas cosas han cambiado, el Magikarp dorado evoluciono, pero para sorpresa de Lance y de Ferrer no evoluciono en un Gyarados dorado sino rojo, ahora es un pokemon muy poderoso, junto con el Magnetón y el Pidgey que ahora es un Pidgeot, el Charmander es ahora un Charizard, también tiene un Beautifly muy poderoso en su equipo principal e Eevee no ah evolucionado en nada; ese viene siendo su equipo principal, en la pokedex tiene un par de pokemones fuertes pero que no usa tanto, Lance lo visito hace poco por la evolución de Gyarados y Chrizard y estuvo tan orgulloso que le regalo un Aerodactyl el cual le gusta tener en su equipo principal, ahora Ferrer ha viajado por todo Kanto, todavía no es súper buscado pero ha tenido noticias de el chico que casi mata a su Charmander y el si es muy buscado.  
-Chicos, tengo ganas de viajar, vallamos al puente debajo de Pueblo Lavanda, Pidgeot vuela  
Caminando por el puente.  
-Vaya, esto si que es tranquilo, ahora que no soy un entrenador pokemon, no me preocupa mirar o no a alguien a los ojos, ¿no opina eso usted pescador? –Dirigiéndose a otro gurú pescador–  
-Oh si, la vida de un pescador es genial  
-Ya lo creo, me gustaría vivirla  
-¿Ya tienes una súper caña?  
-¿Súper caña? No la conozco, la mejor que tengo es la caña buena  
-Ps… para que es la vida, toma, es un regalo  
-¿Me piensa dar su súper caña?  
-Claro, no es la primera, ni la ultima que regalare.  
-Woow señor usted es genial  
-Ya dale, dale, que para algo te la di, quiero verte cuando captures tu primer pokemon con esta caña  
-Con todo gusto señor, lo enorgulleceré  
El decir el enorgulleceré Ferrer quedo pasmado, siempre que intenta hacer eso algo le sale mal, reflexiona y comienza a creer que el no nació para enorgullecer gente.  
-Emm… no se si pueda…. –Entristecido–  
-¿Pero porque? si ya probaste las otras cañas ¿que no?  
-Si pero…  
-Calla, calla –Le interrumpió– tu solo intenta  
Ferrer estaba feliz mente pescando, pero… su caña comenzaba a ser jalada, el tiraba con toda su fuerza pero fue inútil su caña solo callo al agua.  
-Lo ve señor, soy un inútil  
-Calla, calla, no me decepcionaste, toma esta súper caña  
-¡¿Otra? Pero si solo lo estropeare  
-Claro qe no, en primer lugar fallaste porque creíste que fallarías, ósea que cumpliste tu propósito, ahora intenta creer que triunfaras.  
-Lo…lo… intentare  
-Asi me gusta  
-¡A pescar!  
Volvió a intentar pescar pero esta vez cuando la caña estaba siendo jalada el tiro mas fuerte, resulto ser un Horsea, Ferrer se emociono y lo capturo fácilmente  
-Lo hice señor, lo hice  
-Nunca lo dude, escucha, debes relajarte un poco, no tengas miedo de decepcionar a todo mundo, no puedes complacer a todos, trata de ser feliz, si las personas prefieren que los enorgullezcas a que seas feliz no se merecen ser complacida.  
-Señor usted es totalmente sabio  
-Gracias, son los años de experiencia, ahora Ferrer, como a ti te gustan los pokemon Tipo Dragón, te doy esta caña ve a la Zona Safari y consigue un Dratini  
-Espera, ¿tu siempre supiste quien soy?  
-Por supuesto  
-Esto es extraño  
-La platica no fue por nada, quería que entendieras algo muy importante y sobre todo, platicar con alguien buscado es interesante, cumple tu sueño de tener Dragones y vete  
-Gracias señor, lo extrañare  
-Siempre estoy aquí y no tengo miedo de que me vean contigo  
-Pero yo si de que lo vean conmigo, así que hay que ser discretos  
-Eso le quitara la diversión  
-En la cárcel tampoco tendremos mucha diversión.  
-Solo te a pasas con miedo de todo, te preocupas tanto por el futuro que no disfrutas el hoy y en el futuro solo deseas cumplir el ayer, total que nunca disfrutaras la vida  
-Tanta sabiduría es impresionante  
-Ve a la maldita Zona Safari  
-De acuerdo adiós, Pidgeot usa Vuelo  
-Jajá que juventud tan alocada


	9. El Caos En El Casino Rocket

9.- El caos en el casino rocket

Ya ha pasado otro mes desde que Ferrer obtuvo la súper caña y en este tiempo se concentro en capturar su Dratini para conseguir un Dragonite, ese Dratini ya es un Dragonair, Ferrer quería ver a Lance pero este fue a Johto porque necesitaban un entrenador de pokemons Tipo Dragón para un gran hallazgo  
-Me pregunto que habrán descubierto esos de Johto, se creen mucho desde que descubrieron el Tipo Acero –Dijo Ferrer tirado en el suelo–serán nuevos ataques, o tendrán mas ventajas, tal vez descubrieron otros pokemons de este tipo, espero que sean buenas noticias–Ferrer se queda pensando– de algo me tenia que acordar, Lance, investigación, Tipo Dragón, Johto, OH eso es, nuevo pokemon Tipo Acero, ¡Scyther tiene evolución Tipo Acero!, ¡magnetón! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME RECORDASTE!, debo correr al Casino Rocket.  
Ferrer salió de la costa de Cuidad Fucsia, agarra 10 pokebolas y se va volando en Pidgeot  
-JAJA no es genial Pidgeot, ahora que no soy entrenador puedo llevar mas de 6 pokebolas, ahora corramos a Cuidad Azulona.  
YA en Cuidad Azulona Ferrer camina muy cuidadosamente de que alguien conocido lo encuentre.  
-Uff… Porque tiene que ser tan difícil viajar por mi propia ciudad. –Dijo Ferrer en tono de reniego–  
Ferrer entra a el Casino Rocket  
-Ahora si, DURO, a ganarse a mi Scyther, como por que maquina me dirigiré primero, ya se primero comprare un par de fichas  
-Señor, ¿piensa avanzar o quedarse hablando solo por mas tiempo?  
-Por supuesto. –En su mente "señor metiche" –  
-Es común que hable solo señor  
-Y a usted que le importa  
-Le advierto que no nos gustan los agresivos  
-Entonces déjeme pasar y ya no tendré que ser agresivo  
-Como diga, pase.  
Tras casi todo el día  
-Maldito Scyter, cuesta 5500 y solo eh conseguido 3000 en todo el maldito día  
Después de este tiempo Ferrer olvido su cortesía se ha vuelto mucho más grosero.  
-Donde diablos puedo dormir, es obvio que mi casa no es una opción –Dijo a el mismo con tristeza–…me pregunto si…. ¡NO! Pablo no lo permitiría, creo que iré con el dueño original de mi Eevee, si, debí pensarlo antes.  
Dirigiéndose a la sima del edificio.  
-Hey Ferrer, ¿como esta ese Eevee?  
-Excelente, muy fuerte  
-Supones que no se lo que hiciste  
-Por dios, todo mundo se entero  
-Adivina quien no esta nada feliz  
-Supongo que te refieres a papá o pablo verdad  
-Exacto, ¿Qué piensas hacer?  
-Principalmente, que papá no me vea y evitar pelear con Pablo  
-Que bueno que quieras evitar eso porque Pablo te patearía el trasero  
-De que hablas no haz visto a mis pokemons  
-Pero si los de pablo  
-Espero no pelear con el  
-Ya vete a dormir, mañana te espera un larguísimo día  
-Y que lo digas  
A la mañana siguiente.  
-Buenos días Ferrer  
-Buenos días  
-Ya iras a el casino  
-¿No podrías revisar a ver si esta alguien conocido cercas?  
-Claro, espera aquí  
-¿No hay nadie?  
-No, CORRE  
-Voy  
Ya en el casino de nuevo el mismo guardia  
-De nuevo en el casino señor  
-Que me estas corriendo o que  
-Desde luego que no, adelante  
-Mucho mejor me voy a jugar  
-Suerte  
Medio día.  
-JAJAJAJ eso es todo lo que necesito, ya tengo suficiente dinero para comprarme un Scyther, no necesitare jugar mas, es lo único que quiero –dijo amistosamente a el señor de a un lado–  
-Que suerte tienes, con las mismas 50 fichas que comenzaste, lograste alcanzar las 5500, muchos como yo hemos gastado miles en fichas  
-Es la suerte de cada quien  
-Haz de a ver nacido con mucha suerte.  
-Créame que no, supiera por lo que eh pasado  
-Y esta por pasarte –Dijo pablo mirándolo–  
-Pablo que haces aquí  
-Ahora dime oficial pablo  
-¡OFICIAL!  
-Descuida, aun no eh dejado el sueño de ser entrenador.  
-Te encanta recordármelo  
-Y continuare haciéndolo en la cárcel, Arcanine yo te elijo.  
-Que diablos te haz creído, Gyarados, yo te elijo.  
-Arcanine usa Ascuas  
-Gyarados esquívalo  
Fue inútil el golpe acertó  
-Gyarados usa Hiperrayo  
-Arcanine, esquívalo  
Arcanine lo esquivo, Gyarados no puede atacar  
-Arcanine usa Derribo  
El golpe acerto, Gyarados sigue sin poder moverse  
-Arcanine de nuevo Derribo  
-Hey tu maldita sea como atacas  
-No es mi culpa que seas pésimo con tus pokemons  
-Te enseñare, Gyarados, Hidrobomba  
-Arcanine Velocidad Extrema  
-Que es eso, nunca oí de ese ataque  
-Olvide decirte que ya tengo mi pokedex de hoenn, conozco ataques en pokemons de Johto y Kanto que muchos desconocen, pero esta pokedex no será la definitiva, siguen descubriendo ataques, tranquilo te mostrare la terminada en prisión  
-Nunca me encerraras  
Arcanine derroto a Gyarados  
-¿Que harás ahora sin Gyarados?  
-Quieres saber, charizard, ¡YO TE ELIJO! Charizard, usa Giro Fuego.  
-Arcanine esquívalo y usa Lanzallamas  
-Charizard esquívalo  
Ningun ataque acerto  
-Por fin estas durando  
-Cállate, charizard Cuchillada  
-Arcanine, esquiva  
-Charizard, Lanzallamas  
-Arcanine, Lanzallamas  
Los lanzallamas chocan y explotaron  
-Ferrer, tarado, mira el incendio que provocaste.  
-¿Yo?, tu  
-Tentacruel, sal, Hidrobomba  
-Seadra, también Hidrobomba  
-Un Seadra, que lastima que no llegara a su ultima fase –Dijo Pablo para si mismo–  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Nada, tu ponte a apagar el fuego  
Pero lamentablemente el agua de los pokemons toco a un par de pokemons Tipo Tierra y Roca y estos se enojaron  
-Hey controlen a sus pokemons–Grito pablo–  
-No podemos, los atacaron –Los miembros del Equipo Rocket sin querer hacer anda–  
Onix y Golem usan Lanzarocas  
-Rapido Seadra, Hidropump hacia las rocas  
-Tu también Tentacruel  
-Son demasiados  
-Lo sé  
-Tengo un arma secreta, Dragonair Furia Dragón  
-¿tienes un Dragonair?  
-Rápido Primeape sal, usa el ataque que quieras pero gana  
-¿Que clase de orden es esa?  
-Es un pokemon listo  
Varios Onix salvajes aparecen e intentan atacar a ambos pokemon, mientras tanto Golems saltan y usan Explocion  
-Diablos sus explosiones han debilitado a mi Primeape. Te toca Hitmonlee  
Los ónix comienzan con tacleadas y los Golems continúan explotando, Mientrastanto un Rhydon apareció, dando palizas a todos los pokemons, sean de quien sea  
-Mira a ese Rhydon es impresionante, Dragonair usa Furia Dragon sobre el  
Rhydon no retrocede lo mas mínimo  
-Sal Golduck usa confusión  
Rhydon lo resiste sin confundirse, mientras que una manada de Rhyhorn sale detrás de él usando derribo y cornada.  
-Golduck utiliza Hidropump en ese Rhydon  
Un ónix ataca mientras Golduck se concentra en Rhydon  
-¡GOLDUCK!  
-Dragonair, todavía puedes resistir, que te pasa, oh mi pokedex marca algo, podrá ser, ¡SI! Por fin  
la pokedex marca "en horabuena tu Dragonair ah evolucionado a un Dragonite"  
-Evoluciono, bien, pruébalo  
-Dragonite utiliza Hiperrayo en Rhydon  
El golpe fue efectivo  
-Excelente lo hiciste retroceder es nuestra oportunidad. Golduck Hidropump  
El golpe también fue efectivo  
-Los pokemons están haciendo un desastre, están tirando las fichas –Dijo un miembro del Equipo Rocket–  
-Activen los rociadores –Dijo otro–  
Los rociadores tiran agua para calmar a los pokemons  
-Lapras, usa Canto  
-Vileplume y Butterfree usen Polvo Somnífero  
Todos los pokemons de el equipo rocket quedaron dormidos y fueron metidos en pokebolas  
-Muchas gracias por su ayuda oficial y niño  
-No me digas niño  
-Cállate, aun no te e pateado el trasero  
-Y como planeas hacerlo, ya vi a tus 6 pokemons y además yo no soy entrenador por lo que tengo cerca de 10–Burlándose–  
Salen del casino  
-Tal vez tengas la ventaja, pero olvidas que yo soy un oficial.  
-Y, ¿que?  
-Como que, y, ¿Qué?, es obvio que puedo patearte el trasero  
-Snorlax sal  
-Me gusta tu Snorlax  
-Gracias, pude capturar un par mas pero decidí dormirlos con Polvo Somnífero de mi Butterfree, creo que ahora están estorbando un camino  
-Lapras usa Canto  
Snorlax se durmió  
-¿Tan rápido?  
-Snorlax es algo flojo, ahora Lapras Rayo Hielo  
-Snorlax vuelve  
-No que muy inteligente  
-Pidgeot Vuelva  
-¡ALTO! –Se oye una tercera voz, que no es ni de Ferrer ni Pablo–  
-es….es….Ferrer baja rápido  
-¿Papá? –Dijo Ferrer muriéndose y sin poder mover la pupila–  
-Ven ahora mismo  
-Pa…pa….papá  
-Tu y yo, mañana, elije 6 pokemons  
-Espere un momento Sr. Ahora que soy oficial no puedo permitir que se realice esta batalla, Ferrer es un fugitivo, NO UN ENTRENADOR  
-Pablo, dejémoslo entre tu y yo, nadie tiene porque enterarse  
-Pero…  
-Todo estará bien  
-YO ACEPTO –Grito Ferrer–  
-Te enseñare lo que de verdad es un entrenador–Dijo el padre de Ferrer muy seriamente–  
-Demuéstramelo mañana  
-Esto no me lo perderé–Dijo pablo–  
-No deberías –Dijeron Ferrer y su papá al mismo tiempo–  
-Yo seré el arbitro de la pelea  
-Excelente, esta todo listo –Dijo el Papá de Ferrer–  
-Pero señor Rodríguez –Refiriéndose al papa de Ferrer– ¿Dónde se realizara el enfrentamiento?  
-En cualquier bosque que no nos vea demasiada gente  
-Papá…  
-No digas nada, piensa en lo que dirás y dímelo mañana  
-Pero… Lo siento.  
-Sé que lo sientes.  
-Te decepcione –Con la cara baja–  
-No me decepcionaste, eres mi hijo, no es la primera decisión que tomas mal, pero eso no le quita seriedad  
-Lo sé –No alza la cara–  
-Y no te comportaste para nada como un adulto al momento de cometer el error, ¿es eso lo que yo te eh enseñado? –Lo intenta mirar firmemente–  
-Solo tengo 10 años –Alza la cabeza y sube la voz–  
-A tu edad yo ya era un excelente entrenador –Respondiendo–  
-Yo también lo soy, veras mañana  
-Espero verlo  
-Pues prepárate  
El Papá de Ferrer se retira posiblemente a su casa mientras se quedan solos Pablo y Ferrer.  
-¿No me arrestaras?  
-Lo are después de la pelea, si lo hago antes, te estaré haciendo un favor  
-No lo digo por tener miedo  
-Yo sé que no, pero tus pokemons y tus técnicas son basura, creo que te prestare mi pokedex de Johto para que tengas una pequeña oportunidad  
-Muchas gracias  
-Jamás volverás a tener una en tus manos, son solo para entrenadores, además estarás en prisión y no ocuparas una.  
-Como me gusta hablar de que me meterás en prisión  
-Claro, solo por eso me hice oficial, solo por ti –con lagrimas en los ojos–  
-A que te refieres  
-No lo vez, es lo mejor para ti  
-Estas loco  
-Y yo porque te aria daño, obviamente te estoy tratando de proteger, de ayudar Ferrer como es que no lo vez.  
-No lo veo porque simplemente no es verdad  
-Si lo es, si no lo vez es porque eres un egoísta  
-Pero no soy un mal amigo, que se la pasa casándome  
-Tu mismo padre te lo dijo, pudiste tomar la decisión como un hombre, te hacías responsable y listo, todo seria normal después de un tiempo.  
-Pero es que no lo entiendes, no podía decepcionarlos a todos ustedes, simplemente no podía, además todos los demás se burlarían de mi por llegar mas lejos que yo. –Con desesperación–  
-¿Ustedes? ¿Me incluyes a mí?  
-Por supuesto, antes, cuando eras mi amigo  
-Nadie se decepcionaría y mucho menos burlarían  
-No lo entiendes, todo lo que la gente ah echo por mi, y lo que me hace  
-Es cierto que la gente te ah ayudado mucho pero no entiendo lo de las burlas  
-Nunca fui el mejor del mundo pablo y lo sabes, los otros entrenadores son unos canallas de por si me odian ahora imagínate  
-Tomaste todas estas tontas decisiones por el temor a los demás, me das lastima, creía que eras mas fuerte pablo, pero solo eres otro perdedor.  
-Exacto soy otro perdedor, es lo que todos los demás entrenadores dicen de mi, uno de ellos estuvo dispuesto a matar a mi pokemon  
-¡Y tu a matarlo a el!  
-Tenia que defenderme por una vez  
-Pero no se te ocurrió pensar, que es lo que haría Lance  
-Es diferente, él es genial, nunca le pasarían estas cosas.  
-nadie comienza en la cima, si es tan asombroso es porque se lo gano, no tomo decisiones como las tuyas  
-Jamás lo Entenderás verdad  
-Tu eres el que no entiende  
-No hemos vivido lo mismo  
-Eso es porque yo pienso antes de actuar, mejor vete a descansar para tu pelea mañana  
-Tienes razón  
-Toma –lanza la pokedex de Johto, cuídala, me la devolverás cuando te arreste  
-Inténtalo –burlándose–  
Curiosamente ninguno se grito o enojo, simplemente se vieron y se sonrieron.


End file.
